


Frozen

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Romance, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: He’s more frozen then dead, but still Sam won’t let go





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

He remembers the blanket from his childhood. He remembers all the nights he spend in the back of the Impala, wrapped in it and his brother’s arms. He lifts it from the far back of the trunk and smells it. It smells of old gun powered salt and blood. 

 

He gently closes the lid. It’s soon going to smelling of death. And Dean.

 

He walks slowly back to the motel room. Glad of the darkness to hid his tears that have long silence dried under his eyes.

 

He slides the key into the lock then pushes the door open, one arm still full of the old army blanket.

 

He stops as soon as the door closes behind him. It’s a sight he knows he’ll never get used to. A sight that he can never get ride of, even when his eyes close and sleep beckons…it’s still there…haunting him. This sight of a pale Dean, his lips blue and his eyes closed. He’s seems frozen. As if more cold then dead.

 

But Sam knows he’s Dean. He’s spent so long curled up against his brother’s body. Wrapping his own warm long limbs around him, willing his own life to pass between them. He’s spent so long trying to climb inside him…he’s knows he’s truly gone.

 

But that doesn’t mean he has to let go. 

 

Careful he lays the army blanket over his brother’s body. Cautious to make sure it doesn’t cover his face, then slowly wraps Dean’s entire body in the blanket. After a moment he sits on the end and stares.

 

Bobby told him to give him a proper burial. Burn him…Salt his bones. Do what he knew his brother would have wanted. Put an end to him. Make sure he can never come back as something he wasn’t. 

 

But Sam can’t do that. He can’t condemn his brother to an eternity in hell. Can’t dump gas over the body that brought him so much happiness then light a match and drop it.

 

He knows it’s what Dean would have wanted. 

 

Though, Sam knows, even if Dean were to come back as a ghost…He’d still welcome him with open arms.

 

Blinking back to the present Sam leaned forward, switching the light off. Then curled around the other body that shared the bed.

 

"Goodnight Dean," he pressed his lips against freezing cold skin.


End file.
